There is a technology in which a plurality of devices connected with a network notifies a user of its own existence and a provided service. As a module for achieving such a function, conventionally, a technology such as ZeroConf, MIB (Management Information Base) and the like is used. In the network environment in which such a technology is used, a user terminal can acquire a device list, and can easily carries out connection or link with the device.
However, in a case where there is a plurality of devices on the network, as the user terminal lists up all the detected devices, there are a lot of choices when a user selects a desired device, which takes a lot of time and efforts to use the device.